Call of Duty: United
by crispybacon105
Summary: When we are betrayed by the people we trust, we are forced to fight for what we love. Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

The world doesn't end the way we think. Our people fought, harder than we have ever fought before. No longer were we fighting for independence or revenge. We were fighting for survival. My grandfather always used to say it was all about survival of the fittest. We were the fittest. Or so we thought. There was no great collapse, no nuclear war. What happened came from inside our own government. Our own nation. Our own leader.

Chapter One: An Act of War

The White House: August 13, 2019

"Call a press conference. What has happened in Alaska will not be tolerated." stated Vice-President O'Quinn.

"Relax. We have the situation under control. We give the Russians what they want, and we get Alaska back." Said President James

"And do we know what they want? NO! We don't. The only thing we can do is ask congress to declare war."

"We both know that that won't happen."

"Then what will happen?"

"I've already called a meeting with President Abram. Just breathe. It will all be over soon."

15 Hours Later aboard the USS Walker.

"Mr. Abram, do you have the thing."

"Yes, I have the money. Do you have the document?'

"Yes I do, but remember, I pull the troops, and your men take the territory quickly. There is no hassle, and it makes it look like I am saving millions of innocent Americans. Have we reached a deal?"

"Yes we have, now hand over the document, Mr. James."

James takes the document out of the briefcase. He hands it to Abram.

"Mr. James…..You have made a terrible mistake."

"What do you mean?" he asks as he feels something press against his temple. "We had a de…"

His words are stopped by a single bullet. Abram turns to the man.

"Invasion will proceed as planned. Meet up with the Chinese at Hawaii. We should be able to completely disable the American government. Take over their western states, and we shall move from there."

"Yes sir." He says as he turns to leave.

Abram looks at the map of America. "Now, we will destroy the most powerful nation in the world."

Atlanta, Georgia: February 18, 2038

U.S. Military Outpost 15

Mission Details: Routine Patrol of the Western Border

Squad: Alpha Company, 3rd platoon, 2nd squad, Fire Team designation: Werewolf

We were pushed. The entire west is gone. California was the first. Then it was Arizona. Once it was gone, we lost communication. We still had troops in Afghanistan. We were still fighting terrorism. Then it was all gone.

No one knows why the Chinese and Russians invaded. America was in debt, so maybe that had something to do with it. I don't know. I glanced down at the M39 in my hands. What once was is gone. We fight to preserve the now. To protect those who can't protect themselves. We fight for us. We fight for America.


	2. Chapter 2

February 18, 2038

Chinese-American Border

15 Miles West of Atlanta

Fire team: Werewolf

"Alright guys, this is just a quick patrol. We just need to make sure no Chinese broke through the barrier last night." I heard Morgan say, and turned to see him looking into the back of the LV-70

"Why do we always get this job?" asked West, who was sitting just across from me. I threw a smile his way.

"It's obviously because we're the best, idiot." Chuckled Wellborn.

"Hey, Luther, we're gonna drop off you and Wolf over on the Southern side. Wellborn and I will take the northernmost point, while West and Peralta watch the middle. Any gaps are to be reported, got that?" Morgan said as the LV came to a stop.

"You got it sir." I said, and looked at Wolf. He had always scared me. He was a tall, muscular guy, and I had seen him take out his far share of Chinese. We dealt specifically with the Chinese, and many Northerners dealt with Russians. I got up, checked my M39, and clicked off the safety. Wolf looked at me.

"Let's go." He said, his voice hardened by years of this. "We are gonna do this quietly, kay?"

"Of course, let's move." I said as I opened the door and looked outside. I screwed the silencer onto my M39 and motioned to Wolf to come out. He jumped out of the LV, and it drove to the next drop off point.

We walked about 10 miles with no interruptions, and when we came to mile marker 11, we finally saw something. It wasn't much, just a small hole in the fence, but it was enough to be reported to American Border Overhead Patrol. ABOP was formed just after the war to keep our territory safe. We were still bigger than most countries, yet now we were weak. I took out my radio, but Wolf shook his head no. He was looking at something in the distance.

"Get down." He said to me as he took out a pair of binoculars. He went silent for about 5 minutes. There are 7 Chinese held up in that camp."

"Camp?" I asked curiously, "What camp?"

"I don't know, but there is Russians all over the place. I think this could be a POW camp."

"Why would there be a POW camp with Chinese inside, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe the Russians and the Chinese are involved in some skirmish." He looked around. Let's go, this way. We're gonna take em out. But be quiet, there's a helluva lot more of them than there are us. Stay frosty." He used that term again. He said it was something that was said before the war all the time.

We slowly made our way to the camp, and we looked at all of the people there. It was gonna take a lot more men than we had to clear this place if we started a firefight, so we took it slow, deciding that we were going to take them out one man at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

February 18, 2038

Chinese-American Border

15 Miles West of Atlanta

Fire team: Werewolf

"Remember, we do this quietly. Try not to alert anyone to our existence here, otherwise its goodbye werewolf, got it?" Wolf said in a hushed tone.

"You know me, when am I ever not quiet?" I said with a smirk, and screwed on the silencer to my P14 Pistol. I glanced over his shoulder and said "They are armed to the teeth. What are we gonna do, steal this crap?"

"That's the plan. We take this place, we get on even playing ground. I radioed Morgan already, he said he'll be hitting the camp on the north side with Wellborn and Peralta and West will come in from the south, and we should have this thing, as the only place for them to go is backwards. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied. We moved through the shadows, and up came our first victim. The man was whistling to himself, and he obviously could not hear us. I moved behind him, and quickly fired a single round into his head. His body dropped into my hands, and I laid him on the floor. "We're clear." I said to Wolf, who moved up a tad bit. Next we began to take over the radio room. If we took this out, there was no hope for reinforcements, for them or us.

We were silent, only making noise when it was necessary. It was relatively easy to take the compound; they had big guns, but few men. In all there were about twenty. They were easily disposed up. But we had yet to check the Chinese Prisoners. When we arrived, we were treated to a grim sight.

They were all dead. Not a single one alive. They had been starved, tortured, and dehydrated.

"What on God's green earth would entice these two to fight against each other?" Wellborn asked, puzzled.

"I have no idea, maybe land, possibly nukes, who knows." Morgan said.

"Maybe we are just getting lucky!" Piped in West, knowing full well that was not the situation.

"Shh. You guys hear that?" Wolf said out of his corner. The sound was like the sound of something screeching over head. Possibly a missile of some sort. Then we heard shouting. And the sound of engines rumbling. Planes were flying overhead.

"What the hell?" asked Morgan, as he looked outside. The missiles streaked across the sky, coming from the Russians aircraft.

"What's going on out there?" I screamed, realizing I could barely hear my own thoughts.

"We gotta get out of here!" West cried. We exited the building, only to see sparks and bullets.

"Get down!" Morgan screamed, though none of us could understand him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little well that would protect us from the onslaught.

"HEY! THIS WAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, running to the well, and throwing myself over. After about 5 minutes, everyone else was inside the small 10 foot well.

"There is a tunnel system leading out of here, I'm guessing." Wolf said as he looked at the tunnel.

"Wait, are we not gonna acknowledge that we were almost killed out there?" West said.

"We are in war, what do you expect." Wellborn stated.

"But is it still our war? I mean, if we let them fight it out, soon there won't be enough of them too handle us!" West argued.

I held my gun in my hands, looking down at it. He was right. Our powerful enemies were fighting. And we were reaping all the benefits.


End file.
